


When The Stars Come Out

by TheGoldenRose



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Angsty Edward, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Vampires, World Travel, bella has a tumblr, learning to love yourself, more to life than having a boyfriend, scuba vampires???, vampires know a lot about history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenRose/pseuds/TheGoldenRose
Summary: “Let me get this straight -- you are over a hundred years old, are filthy rich, have mind-reading powers, and you are going to a high school?”Edward raised one elegant eyebrow. “Yes,” he responded slowly.I threw my hands in the air, sputtering. “I - . . . you - . . . but WHY?”“It is a suitable cover for us.”“Forget suitable cover!” I exclaimed, “You are immortal, and you are living through history! You could experience the world, learn science and culture and languages firsthand. Heck, you could write history. Discover the cure to cancer, go to the moon! But, instead, you sit in this soggy, small town, backwater little corner of the world and . . . go to high school.”
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Bella Swan & Charlie Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen & Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black & Bella Swan, Mike Newton & Jessica Stanley & Bella Swan & Angela Weber
Kudos: 26





	When The Stars Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers :)

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. I was leaving my home in Phoenix, for who knows how long, but the weather seemed bent on giving me the perfect farewell. The sun was shining high in a backdrop of pure endless blue. The temperature was warm and my favorite sleeveless shirt was practically begging to be worn. 

Closing my eyes, I tried to savor the feeling of the sun, the warm breeze coming through the window. Heaven knows I’m going to miss it. 

My destination -- a small town named Forks -- is a soggy little corner of Washington State. It rains more there than any other place in the nation, and on the rare occasion that it is not raining, the sun is almost constantly hidden behind an impermeable screen of gray clouds and gloom. 

Charming.

Only my love for my mom could drive me to live in such a dreary, dismal little corner of the world. She hates Forks about as much as I do. We both love the sun, the heat, the vigor and life of the big city. But I also know how much it pains her to be tied down. My sweet, erratic mother -- who often forgets to pay the bills, buy the groceries, put gas in the car -- isn’t cut out for raising a teenager. To be perfectly blunt, I often feel that I raised her more than she raised me.

I felt a stab of panic at the thought of leaving her, but I know that it's for the best. (For her, at least; I’m walking into a living hell.) Mom has been happier with Phil than I have ever seen her. He dotes on her, calls her honey and sugar-pie and darling, and all that romantic grown-up crap. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t dislike the guy. He’s just, well. . . Phil. But at least I can trust him to take care of her.

I’ve seen how much it hurts her to watch him go and travel for his career without her. More than anything, she wants to be free to go with him and see the world. The only thing in the way of that is -- you guessed it -- me. 

My mom gave me one last hug in the airport. “Bella, you don’t have to do this.”

Of course I didn’t. I could have stayed in sunny Phoenix and enjoyed my life here . . . and live everyday with the consequence of seeing the sadness in my mom’s eyes everytime Phil left, and she had to stay behind. I couldn’t do that to her.

“It’s fine. I want to go. It’ll be great.” The lie tasted sour on my lips, but I gave her what I hoped was a convincing smile. “I love you, Mom.”

She gave me a crooked smile. “I love you too, sweetie. Call whenever you want. I’ll always be here for you.”

I ignored the cruel irony in that. I knew my mom loved me, and I wanted her to be happy. 

Even if I was walking into this with a feeling like going to face the firing squad. I just had to think positive. Maybe I would make it through this. Maybe I would be able to make new friends, Maybe I could pick up the pieces of my shattered life as I struggled to breathe in the soggy, sunless wasteland that was to be my new home instead of slowly succumbing to life as a sea slug. Yikes.

She gave me one last hug, then I boarded the airplane, and she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so any constructive criticism is much appreciated (as are kudos and comments!)


End file.
